


So Who Are You?

by Skadisdottir



Series: Sum of Our Parts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Emperor Hux, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Reader-Insert, Supreme Leader Ren, emperor Hux AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skadisdottir/pseuds/Skadisdottir
Summary: Reader continues her journey with the General, but now that she knows she is a big part in an even bigger puzzle, how can she keep her sanity?((Not loving the name, comment any ideas!))





	1. A Knight Of Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the story of Reader and General Hux. So... now what?
> 
> ((The Dress! https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1WpAcQXXXXXb3XVXXq6xXFXXXS/Elegant-Muslim-Evening-Dress-Moroccan-Kaftan-2017-Robe-De-Soiree-Dubai-Lace-Applique-Formal-Dress-Long.jpg))

You sat on the sun stained deck of the lake side palace, looking over the clear surface of the water as you brushed your hands over the fur of Celestine. The Fox-like Vulptex brushed against her head against your arm when you stopped and you giggled at the chirping noise she emitted when you looked down at her. A toy being thrown down into the water had her attention taken away from you as she chased it. You looked over your shoulder to see Hux staring down at you with a small smile, the stark white of his suit handsome against his now sun kissed skin. 

He walked slowly over to you, leaning down to kiss you as you sat up in the chair. “She’s grown strong.” He commented, indicating to Celestine as she trotted down the hillside and into the water to search for her toy. You hummed in agreement, standing up, the white silk of your dress slipped from your legs and the red flowers adorning it glimmered with the gold sewn into it. Hux took in the sight of you in the dress and smiled. “And you grow more beautiful each time I see you.” He breathed, kissing you again. 

You laughed against his lips and pushed him away. “You say that every time you see me, even if I’ve just woken up.” You said moving past him as Celestine dropped the toy at your feet. You picked it up, and kept walking, the creature jingling as it trotted behind you. Hux soon joined you his hands clasped behind him. The pair of you looked regal, you would not dispute that, but he looked like his rank. He looked important. 

“The preparations are being finalized, the coronation is in a week.” You nodded, tossing the toy again and Celestine darted off to find it. Hux called your name and you turned to him. “You seem bothered.” He said quietly, taking your hands in his. “Talk to me.” He said with a smile and you squeezed his hands in response,dropping them from his grip. 

“You know I am nervous Hux, it’s been just over three months and we have heard nothing from the Resistance. It worries me that they are planning something and will attack on your coronation day.” You said quietly, eyes turning to watch as Celestine chased a small flying bug, dancing on her hind legs as her jaws playfully snapped at it. You smiled fondly at your pet, the light from the Naboo sun casting prisms onto the ground as it passed through her fur. 

“Ren has told you these fears are baseless hasn’t he? He senses nothing, you have had no visions about it, and you are trained enough now to defend me should something happen. It will be fine.” He reassured, taking your hand in his again.

“That is something else that has been bothering me.” You said as you walked to a banister of the walkway, leaning over it the sleeves of your dress rising up your arms to expose your scars. “I don’t think we should tell people that I can use the force.” Hux hummed, walking to your side and looking out over the water as you did. 

“You think you will be safer this way?” he asked, his hand ghosting over yours and entwining with your fingers. 

You shrugged. “I think _you_ will be.” You said, causing him to turn to you curiously. “People believe that force users are stronger than non-users. If they think I am stronger than you, your validity as Emperor could be challenged.” You said easily. Hux looked over the lake for a moment longer before using his grip on your hand to spin you and pin you front first to a pillar, one arm pinned, almost painfully to your middle back. You sucked in a breath through your teeth, pressing your forehead to the cool stone as fire burned through your veins and settled in your core. 

With all that had been going on in the last new months, Hux and you had spent very little time actually just with each other. You had spent even less time able to be intimate. It had been almost three weeks since the two of you had slept together, and it was starting to show. Hux’s free hand moved from your hip and up to the nape of your neck, his fingers wrapped around the back of your neck and you whined in need quietly. 

The two of you knew that you could break from his hold easily, but you also knew you wouldn’t. His back pressed against yours trapping you and you wiggled back against his hips and he let out a breathy laugh, his hand on your neck sliding into your hair before turning your head to look at him. You looked at him through half hooded eyes and he held your look, waiting until you dropped your eyes. When you did you heard him blow air from his nose in satisfaction. He had won this show of dominance, and you didn’t mind. 

“I think on the contrary. Once they see that I have not one, but two powerful force users by my side, they will only fear me more.” You let out a whimpering moan as his thumb in your hair drifting along your pulse point. His hand holding your arm released the pressure and suddenly he was gone from your space. You turned around, facing him, head bowed in submissive innocence, your back still against the pillar. “Ren has told me that you are to finish your saber soon.” He said as he put on the black gloves from his time as general. The stark contrast between the two colours symbolic of the exchange the two of you had just had. 

You wanted him to just touch you again, and yet here he was talking about your saber. You were proud of the weapon, it was as beautiful as it was deadly. It was shaped much like Kylo’s, but you had chosen silver metal as your hilt, and the grip was etched with the same type of markings that dotted your skin. In some places you had placed red and black stones to highlight the markings. The blade itself was white, but it seemed to change as it swung through the air, much like the prisms from Celestine’s coat. You had assumed this was from the clear Kyber Crystal you had found. 

Hux hadn’t seen it yet, and you were almost as excited to show him as you were to finish it. All that was left was to present it to Ren. That ceremony was to take place that afternoon. “Yes, sir. Today.” You responded to his previous statement and he nodded. 

“I anxiously await the finished product.” He said with genuine happiness as he stepped forward, tilting your head up to brush his lips against yours. He pulled away, much to your frustration. “And then tonight, I have a surprise for you.” He whispered against you, before turning on his heel and walking back the way the two of you had come. You watched him go and let out a breath of anxious air as you pondered what he had in store. 

Celestine trotted over to you, the flying creature caught gently in her jaws. You tutted, ordering her to drop it, which she did. The little bug flew away instantly and you watched it go. The clinking of Celestine’s coat calmed you and you walked slowly along the terrace. It was almost sad to you that you had heard nothing from the Resistance, you wished you could know how they were doing, if they were alright. 

A part of you wanted to send out a transmission, or even a spy to try to find them, but you knew that any of it would get back to Hux, or worse, Kylo. The Sith Knight had settled into his position and had calmed down when he realized that no one would question his power. It was nice to have your sort-of-friend back instead of him just being your Master. That being said, he was still determined to end the Resistance. 

As you thought and walked, the black form of your Master rounded the corner, and you smiled gently at him. He nodded his head, coming to stop next to you. “Master Ren.” You dipped your head in greeting and he returned it. 

“Are you prepared for the ceremony this afternoon.” His voice felt loud in the open corridor and it was impressive. He wasn’t even trying. Both he and Hux had that ability to command a room to silence with a simple word. 

“Yes Master.” You replied and he nodded, motioning you to follow him. The two of you walked slowly through the halls of his grandmother’s palace, Celestine trotting some pace ahead of you. She rarely left your side, and you found that you felt more grounded with her around. She was living up to her name. 

“We need to speak about the coronation.” He said after a few minutes of silence. You nodded, allowing him to continue. “Although I do not believe the Resistance will attack, it is the perfect moment for them to do so. The event will be projected to the galaxy, and it would be an invaluable time to try to make a move.” You started at his admission, and you looked at him with furrowed brows. 

“I thought you said-” He cut you off with a hand being raised. You closed your mouth indignantly, looking ahead.  
“I know what I said, but some deliberation on my part has me thinking otherwise. I will obviously be there, as will you. But I think it is crucial that you keep your blade hidden away. I also think that we keep your relationship with the gen- the Emperor a secret for a while longer. Until your engagement is announced.” You faltered in your step at that. 

“Hux hasn’t proposed...” You trailed off thinking back to what Hux had said earlier. Would tonight be the night he did? You shook your head and walked faster to catch up with Ren, who hadn’t noticed you’d fallen behind. 

“Not yet he hasn’t. But until that time comes, I think it better that the galaxy think that he is uncommitted. Then we know that he is the only target.” He looked at you at this and you understood now what he was thinking. The second Hux proposed to you, you became a target for assassins. 

“Why should we hide my blade?” You asked curiously, already assuming you knew the answer. 

“Despite Hux’s ego, you are correct in your thoughts that his validity would be questioned. I think it is best we hide your identity. I think you should be inducted as a Knight of Ren. Even as just a formality.” You stopped fully, staring at your Master. Being a Knight of Ren was an honour, a big one. Yet you couldn’t help wanting to refuse it. 

“You would be then able to use your saber freely, but only when operating under the guise of the Emperor’s guard. Essentially, you would have two identities, the non-force using Empress, and the Knight of Ren.” He continued, turning to face you. His hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at you and you had to lean against a pillar as shock and confusion flowed over you. 

“But the Resistance knows that I am able to use the force, they won't buy it for a second.” You supplied and he nodded. 

“They do, but the rest of the Galaxy does not, those who have seen your ability within the Order have been reconditioned and do not remember these moments. We can hide your ability when you play Empress, and then when needed, you can assume the role of the Knight and use your power.” You bristled at his use of ‘play’ regarding your soon to be title, but you ignored the jab and nodded. 

“So I will attend the coronation as a knight.” You supplied to which he nodded. “Won’t people wonder where I am?” You asked and he shook his head. 

“It will not be hard to convince people that you are simply not there due to prior arrangements.” You again nodded and he stood straight. “I will see you this afternoon, do not disappoint me.” And with that he walked off, leaving you once again alone to walk the terrace. Celestine trotted up to you and tilted her head as she sensed your anxiety. 

You pat her head gently as she pressed against your leg as a comfort, then moved down the path that lead to a small beach area that you like to meditate in. Celestine ran in front of you and down into the water where she splashed around and chased the fish that nipped at her toes. You opened the front of your dress, allowing the slit up your legs to flow freely, so you could sit cross legged on the soft grass. 

Settling into the mediation was easy, and soon you were calmly feeling the world turn around you. Your mind drifted, as it often did, and you found yourself thinking about what you wanted your wedding to Hux to look like. There were certain things that were required, as you knew, there would be flags of the First Order and the throne, High ranking individuals would be invited, but there were parts you could ask for. 

You knew you wanted to do a handfasting, as was common on your planet, and you knew that you wanted white black and red to be the main colours. The aisle black with red rose petals lining it. The chairs would be white, and red satin would tie the bows. 

You let your mind wander through this fantasy, but you felt your heart hurt at the thought of your family. Hux would not have a mother son dance, and you would not have your father to walk you down the aisle. You broke from your meditation and sighed. Suddenly, the thought of getting married wasn’t as fun to think about. The position of the sun in the sky informed you that you were late. You swore, getting up quickly and racing to the chamber that was to hold the ceremony. 

Mercifully, it was close by and you made it to you place just seconds before the doors were opened and you were faced with your master standing on a dias. The other Knights of ren formed a circle before him and you walked in, head bowed as you entered the firelit room. One of the Knights handed you the hilt to your blade and you nodded to them, walking the last few steps before kneeling in front of Ren. 

Ren stepped down the stairs to stand inches before you, his boots filing your vision. “You come here before the Supreme Leader and the Knights of Ren, why.” A voice from behind you, probably one of the Knights, and you took a breath before responding. 

“I present my saber to my Master.” You said, holding the silver hilt up for Ren to take and inspect. The weight of the hilt was lifted from your hand and you dropped it back to your side as he inspected it. You worried your lip as he took his time looking it over. 

The sound of the blade igniting had your head lifting and you felt pride well in you as he looked at it approvingly. The two smaller blades coming from the sides of the hilt echoed the design of his own saber and you had to admit, the weapon was something to behold. 

Kylo turned his attention back to you and you dropped your head as he twisted the blade and rested it just above your shoulders. “You have built a formidable weapon, my apprentice. You should be proud of it.” You were, of course, and the sound of the blade retracting had you standing and beaming at Kylo. 

To your surprise, he returned it, handing your saber back to you. You lifted the first layer of your dress and clipped it to your side. With a wave of his hand, Ren dismissed the Knights, and like shadows in the sun, they were gone in seconds. 

“You seem disturbed, I hope I didn’t upset you earlier.” He said kindly, walking with you back to the main doors. 

“No, I was meditating earlier and I brought up some uncomfortable thoughts.” You said awkwardly. Kylo nodded in understanding. 

“You were thinking about your wedding.” He said easily. You didn’t need to know if he had been in your mind, it was almost commonplace that he scanned your mind each time he crossed your path. 

“It isn’t even real yet, and I am already dreading it. It’s not like I could go back to my home planet and ask my father to walk me down the aisle. My mother made it very clear that I was never to return home, and I doubt she would even let me see him. And poor Hux, his mother...” You trailed off, and Kylo nodded. 

“Hux was a bastard, it is not uncommon that his mother would not be in the picture, and Maratelle is dead.” He spoke like it was not the saddest part of Hux’s past. The two of you had spoken more about your past as time went on, but you couldn’t help feel like you barely knew Hux. “You don’t need to adhere so strictly to tradition if you do not wish to.” He said as a balm to his earlier words. 

“I know, I just wish that for once, we could be normal.” You groaned, running a hand through your hair glad to have it out of it’s tight bun for the day. 

Kylo breathed out a laugh and you glared at him. “The relationship between yourself in the General could never be normal. You are both too important for that.” He said before dismissing himself to his quarters, leaving you to walk the rest of the way on your own back to yours. When you reached the door, you found the room empty. Even Celestine was gone and you figured that she had run off to explore. 

You made your way to the bathroom, placing your saber carefully on the table set by the deep bath as you slipped your dress from your shoulders and draped it over the back of a bench before lowering yourself into the steaming water that constantly ran through the bath thanks to a hot spring. You sighed letting the water surround you. 

You didn’t hear Hux enter the room, but you did hear him as he spoke your name from the door to the bathroom. You sat up in the tub and smiled at him sweetly from where he leaned, half naked on the door jam. “Hope I’m not interrupting.” He said with a sly grin and you looked up at him innocently. 

“Not at all sir. How can I help you?” You asked, rising from the water enough that your breasts were just barely exposed over the water. Hux’s eyes immediately landed on them, then darted back to yours. You bit your lip and waved your hand through the water. “Would you like to join me?” You asked sweetly, walking to the side of the deep pool closest to him, and leaned your head on your arms as you laid them on the side. He grinned walking over to the pool, unbuckling his pants as he did. You fought to keep your eyes on his, but when he pushed down his slacks your eyes landed on his member hanging next to his leg. 

He wasn’t hard yet, but that could be changed. He stepped into the water and you swam away to the other side of the pool as he followed you. You giggled when his arms wrapped around yours and he pulled you into his chest tightly, the feeling of your skin touching his after so long causing your breath to hitch. You trailed your hands up his arms and then over his shoulders. 

The amount of knots in his neck had him hissing as you squeezed his shoulders wanting to feel his body in your hands. You frowned, digging your fingertips into the hard knots to try to release them. He hissed again, his hands on your hips tightened and he pushed you away from him slightly. “Let me help.” You whispered quietly, and he let you return your hands to his neck. 

You could feel the tension in the muscles release as you touched him, but he was still wound up. You tsked, turning him around and setting him on the rock bench in the water. He seemed to know what you were doing because he moved enough for you to position yourself on the edge of the pool behind him. You pressed into his shoulders, nimble fingers finding the smaller knots and working on them first. 

Hux’s head fell forward at your pressing and soft sighs of pain left his lips as each knot gave way to your hands. You worked in silence, concentration on the task at hand all you could think of. 

When you began working on the worst of the knots, one on his right shoulder just above his shoulder-blade he hissed out one hand shooting to grab your leg that was next to his body. You lifted your hand, stopping the pressure and he groaned. “No. Keep going.” His voice was dark and husky and you felt your core clench at the order. You bit your lip, returning your hand to his back. 

“Yes, sir.” You said quietly, pressing into the knot with your thumb. He groaned out again and you had to stifle a whimper or lust at the sound. You switched to your elbow, pressing the bone of the joint into the tension and he swore loudly, his head falling back for a moment, brushing his neck against your lips as he did. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and you felt the knot shake then release under you. You pulled away from him, rubbing the lactic acid from the bubble disperse back into his blood. 

Hux turned and pulled you back into the water at that and pressed you into the edge of the tub, your chest against the stone, his body over you. “Hands on the stone.” He ordered, and you quickly obeyed gripping the sun warmed stone in your hands as his trailed down your shoulders and along the scars on your sides and across your back.

You felt his member brush against your thighs and realized that he was now hard. You smirked, turning to look over your shoulder at him. “Massage get you excited, Sir?” You teased and he glared at you through his lashes as he turned his attention from the designs on your skin to meet your eyes. He lifted his head, and you instantly regretted the comment as his hand fisted in your hair and pushed your face down to face the tile. 

“If you are going to get smart with me, I will punish you.” He threatened and you felt your mischievous side rear its ugly head. 

“Just pointing out the obvious, Sir.” You retorted and he scoffed, pulling you up by your hair. His other hand wrapped around your body, the palm of his hand brushing cruelly over your breasts before trapping both of your arms to your sides. 

“I was going to save your present for later, but it seems like you need to be taught a lesson now.” He growled into your ear, then suddenly he was gone. “Get out. And go wait in the room. On your knees.” He ordered and you scrambled to obey climbing out quickly and reaching for your dress. He glared at you and you dropped your hand. “Did I tell you to get dressed?” He asked dangerously and you shook your head. 

“No sir.” You said quietly once again regretting your big mouth. 

“Go.” He ordered, standing tall and pointing into the room. You scurried to obey, obediently kneeling in the middle of the room. He walked out of the bathroom a few moments later, his pants back on. He walked past you to his desk and picked up a small wooden box you hadn’t seen before, then returned to you. 

You looked up at him quickly, but then dropped your gaze when your eyes met his. Hux was tense from something in his day, deference was better in this situation, for both of you. Hux placed the box on a table beside the couch you knelt in front of and then opened it, producing a white collar, the First Order insignia burned into the side of it with a brand. “Up.” He clipped and you stood quickly, standing with your head level. He moved forward, holding the collar in his right hand. 

His left hand came up and cupped your chin. “Do you trust me not to hurt you without your consent?” His question had your blood heating and cooling at the same time. Of course you did, but what did that mean?

“Yes, Sir.” You responded, despite your confusion. It was true, you didn’t think he would hurt you, not unless you wanted him to. He kissed your forehead sweetly, the action a strange contrast to his previous temper. When he pulled away, the serious look was back on his face and he moved behind you, the collar passing in your field of vision before you felt it settle on your neck and then it was tightened. 

It took a moment before you felt it, but you suddenly felt it all at once. You felt your connection to the force slowly being drained. You couldn’t remember what it was like not to feel everything and anything at once, and despite what one would think, you didn’t feel trapped, you felt more free. 

Suddenly the weight of the world was no longer on your shoulders, you didn’t feel the constant pull and push of the gravity on the planet. Nor did you feel the beating pulse of life and death. It was like when you walk through a door to the outside after spending much too long at a loud party. It was simultaneously overwhelming and silencing and it had your knees giving out under you. 

Hux didn’t let you hit the ground hard, instead he guided you down and quickly came to kneel in front of you, worry painting his face. You felt hot tears cascading down your cheeks, and Hux reached behind you to pull off the collar but you gripped his arm, stopping him from doing so. He looked at you with uncertainty, but you pulled him in to kiss him and for a moment he returned it before pushing away to look at you. 

“Are you alright?” He asked as you calmed down and you nodded vigorously. 

“I feel... I can’t... I’m _normal_ again.” You choked out and he half smiled, brushing your wet hair away from your face. 

“It’s Ysalamir leather. They are force neutralizing creatures from Myrkr.” He explained, his hand turning the leather on your neck, bringing a little metal ring to the front and hooking his finger in it. “I thought you might like it.” He said with a grin as you closed your eyes at the feeling of his hand pulling on the collar, and subsequently, your neck.

“I love it, thank you, Sir.” You said breathily, eyes opening to look at him half-hooded. He stood then, letting you go for a moment before returning to the box. He produced four more of the collars, but these were smaller, and when he fastened two of them to your wrists, and two to your ankles, you figured out that they were a part of a set. They all had matching metal rings similar to the one on your neck and you felt your core heating as you wondered at the possibilities that these created. Hux returned to stand in front of you and you sat on your heels. Hoping that you were about to find out at least a few of them. Hux didn’t have to order you up twice.


	2. A Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General helps Reader shed her last indoctrination, and allows her to be herself. The General attempts a joke.

Hux ordered you to the end of the bed the two of you shared, the towering pillars on the four corners draped with a thin cloth of a delicate purple/blue, and some of light yellows and pastel blues, it was quite beautiful, and you spent many a days just staring up at the cloth as it moved in the Naboo wind. The almost tropical planet you were currently on always surprised you, it was beautiful, and never seemed to have an ugly day. 

You stood where ordered and held your elbows in your hands as instructed as Hux prowled around behind you, the sound of him moving just out of sight had your thighs rubbing against each other in anticipation. A sudden sharp pain caused you to hiss and you glanced down to see a black crop moving away from your legs. 

“If you can’t follow orders, then I will have no choice but to make you even more miserable _Cadet_.” Hux drawled from behind you and you felt your blood cool. It wasn’t very long ago you were just that, a cadet with no idea what the hell you were doing. It only occured to you now that you remember hearing those exact words. A laugh nearly bubbled up in you at the thought that all the officers were given a set list of threats that they were to use, continuity right? But it was halted and instead was replaced with a hitch of breath as another blow landed on your leg. 

“Speak when spoken to, Cadet (L/n).” He growled out and you bit your lip, slipping into the role that he had pushed you into. It was an easy thing to do, but sometimes you forgot that he was still, in fact, your general. 

“Yes, General Hux, Sir.” You responded, sounding much like you did when you first started your training, unsure of the words on your tongue, unsure of what volume you should use, unsure if you were allowed to breathe. 

Hux tapped your legs and you moved them apart at his instruction which left you standing in a mock parade rest stance. You looked out into the room when he turned you and you watched him move around the room with your (ey/c) eyes trained on the black crop in his hand. 

“When I was in the academy, it was very common for our drill sergeants to use crops to adjust our positions, many in my father’s cabinet believed that this was too arcane, and so they began to phase out the use of them, both in the academies and also in common practice.” He snapped the crop up, just barely missing your cheek which had your eyes snapping forward, caging in front of you. He let the leather drop under your chin and tipped your head up a fraction of an inch, fixing your stance. “I of course, believe that there is no better way to command attention than with something that while also able to correct, can also inflict pain.” He let the crop drop back to his side, his right hand gripping the wrist of the left, which held the crop. 

You stood silent, staring ahead, but you could already feel sweat beading on your forehead, while Rest was not as painful as Attention, it was still a hard stance to be in for a long period of time. Hux continued to pace in front of you, and you felt like you were being watched by a deadly Vornskr, the irony not lost on you what with the leather you wore as your only clothing. 

“Call me old fashioned, but I kept up my father’s tradition of using a crop on my new Lieutenants, and even some of the older officers who decided to act like children.” His eyes turned up to you as he stopped, and a deadly smirk pulled on his lips. “Much like you are behaving. So, if you are going to act like a non-disciplined trainee, then I will treat you like one.” Your heart dropped and you felt yourself audibly gulp. Hux stood up straight at this, and he stared down his nose at you. 

The room was deadly silent, save for the night creatures that were starting to cry out in the water and the trees outside of your terrace. You fought with the urge to look at him, your eyes glaring at the wall in front of you, breath coming in hitching gulps, quiet, but entirely too loud in the room. Hux took mercy on you at this point, resuming his pacing. “Tell me, Cadet: What year was the Empire formed?” 

Again, your heart sank. Warrior knowledge? Was he insane?! That was the first three months of training, and even after all of the times they drilled it into your head you barely remembered it when it came time to be tested on it. You stammered searching your brain for the information. Unfortunately, you took too long to find the information and Hux sighed, pointing to the ground, indicating for you to drop and begin doing push ups. 

If there was one thing you hated, it was pushups. Manual labour was wonderful for cardio, so you could run, you could do the obstacle courses, and you could do almost anything they asked, but pushups. It was not an exaggeration to say that you were forced to miss many a meal until you preformed 100 perfect push ups, in a row. Miss one, and you started back at the start.

Now, you found the strength in you to do them, but that was after two years of constant abuse at the academy. Hux stood in front of you as you did them, his feet shoulder width apart, the crop in your eyesight as he spoke. “The Empire was formed in 19 BBY.” He said and you repeated the information to which Hux grunted in acknowledgment, ordering you to stand again. You did, chest heaving with effort. “How many did you do.” He stated more than asked. 

“Twenty-Five, General Hux, Sir.” You panted and he nodded. 

“What planet was the first target of the Empire’s weapon, the Death Star.” This you knew, and your face lit up at the fact you would not be doing push ups. You schooled your features at the sharp look of Hux’s face and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Alderaan, General Hux, Sir.” He nodded, and to your dismay, pointed to the ground again. You made a noise of protest, but dropped anyway. Hux scoffed at the sound and tutted. 

“If I am mistaken, Cadet, I don’t believe I asked for your opinion on the matter.” He snapped and you were thankful that your face was pointed at the ground because it was impossible not to roll your eyes. “Twenty-Five more.” He ordered and you obeyed, pushing them out, your arms starting to shake from disuse. You worked out, it was required when training with Ren, but doing something so monotonous as pushups, it was killer. 

You stood again and you felt the sweat cool on your back when a breeze filtered through the open wall to your right, taking with it the smell of night-flowers. You let yourself fill your lungs with the sweet air and it surprised you that even Hux let himself have this small pleasure. His eyes turned back to you and then he tilted his head. “Tell me Cadet: Why did you join _my_ army.” He asked and you flinched at the intensity of the question. You knew it was a game he was playing, this was still your Hux, but the venom in his words made you feel incredibly small. 

“To serve my duty and fight for the First Order.” You repeated, the words were drilled in your heads like a prayer by sergeants in charge of your training. You must have said it a thousand times, if you hadn’t known why you joined when you started, two years later, they _told_ you why. Hux tutted, shaking his head. 

“I will ask you again, simply because you seem to be confused. I do not want to know what they told you to say. I want to know honestly.” He got into your face at this point and your eyes met his, widening slightly at the fire you found burning in them. “ _Why did you join my army._ ”

The question shocked you. You didn’t know why anymore, it was always just the answer they gave you. You stared back at him, shaking your head. “To serve my duty and fight for the First Order.” You responded and he stood up, taking in a sharp breath through his nose. 

He ordered you to turn and face the bed, and you did, face heating in shame. Hux took your right arm, pulling it up and out, clipping the metal loop on that wrist to a hook you hadn’t noticed on a bed post. He did the same to the other arm and you were only really afforded about an inch of space to move on either side. You pulled on your arms to test the bond, knowing that if you had your full force, you could break out easily. 

Hux’s hand trailed down your back and you arched into it, but he all too soon pulled away and replaced his hand with the tip of the crop. You tensed, waiting for the first blow, but it didn’t come. You turned your head back to look at him over your shoulder and Hux was simply watching you. “Stars you are beautiful.” He breathed when he caught your eye and you shifted uncomfortably. When you were dressed up in the beautiful dresses he found for you, or when you were covered mostly by bedsheets in the morning, these words were maybe true, but when you were as bare as the day you were born, you wanted to hide. 

Hux noticed your shifting and pressed the crop into your back to still you. You could feel his eyes watching you and you bit your lip, taking a steadying breath. “Thank you, Sir.” You pushed out reluctantly and Hux tutted. You hated when he made that noise. 

“I don’t think I heard you, indulge me darling and repeat yourself, a little louder this time.” He taunted and you wanted to kill him. You glared and he simply raised an eyebrow in warning. You sighed, repeating your words a bit louder, still only barely above your speaking voice. “Don’t make me say it again, girl. You are already due in for a few lashes.” he warned and you shifted, your knees weakening at the dark timbre of his voice. 

“Thank you, Sir.” You projected, clear and loud in the room. You heard him chuckle darkly as he pulled the crop away from your skin. His bare back was then pressed against yours and you whimpered at the warm feeling of his skin against. His hands traveled over your front and one passed down over your navel, reaching for your core. His fingers brushed against your lower lips, pulling away wet. You hadn’t realized that you had been slicking yourself the entire time. 

“Oh, my poor little darling, I’ve been very cruel to you over the last few weeks haven’t I?” He crooned, returning his fingers to your core and tracing light slow circles over your clit, torturing you. You pulled on your bonds, but they wouldn’t move, you whimpered in reply to his words and he pressed his lips to your neck. 

“I do hope you can forgive me for my transgressions. It is not easy adjusting to this new role.” His voice rumbled in your ear and also against your back, and it was like heaven. “If I remember correctly, you told me about a little vision of me in my new position, enlighten me, as I have forgotten most of it.” He teased, his hand between your legs moving a bit faster, but not by much. It was enough to have you biting your lip and closing your eyes. 

You whined again before breathing and speaking quietly. “Y-You...you are standing ov-ver a crowd. Th-Thousands of people, they are kneeling.... At you f-feet.” You trailed off as his hand moved a bit faster, the other hand trailing around and pushing at your entrance, one finger entering you. 

“Keep going.” He ordered, his voice husky and you felt his clothed member poking at your rear, you pushed your ass back against him and he grunted, humping against you once. 

Your mind drifted to the bonds that currently held you and a new fantasy filled your mind, pulling a loud keen from your throat. 

“You have me.. On... on a..a leash.” You push out and Hux groans at that, his lips brushing against your shoulder, then his teeth as he nips you. You buck into his hand and the coil in your stomach begins to wind tightly, signalling your end. Hux’s teeth latch onto you and you cry out, arching away and into him at the same time. “You p-pull me to you, and c-clai-aim me right there. O-on the stage.” You panted out, just seconds before Hux removed all contact from you, denying you the release you had been chasing. You wanted to scream, but you just hung your head as you gasped for breath. Hux stepped away from you, retrieving the crop from where he left it.

The leather on your skin had you flinching at the sensitivity of your skin. “Why did you join my army.” He barked out again and you shook your head to clear your head of the fog it had created. 

“To serve my duty and fight for the First Order.” You pushed out and you felt the crop cross over your back five times in quick succession. He asked the question again, and again you answered the same. When the tenth strike fell on your back, it suddenly hit you why you had joined in the first place. 

“Why, did you join, my army.” Hux panted out, clearly not unaffected by the sight of you writhing before him. 

“To find my place in the galaxy.” You cried out, and no blows came this time. You took this as an invitation to keep talking, so you did. “There had to be more than what I was living. I joined to find it. To find my place.” You said between gasps, warmth spreading over your back from the lashes that dotted your skin. 

Hux’s hand landed on your lower back and you flinched at the contact. He rubbed soothing circles on your back, the other coming to wipe tears from your face. You hadn’t realized you started crying, but you supposed that that was what happened when you became emotionally charged. Without the Force to express your emotions, your body acted like a normal human, and cried. 

“And what did you find?” He asked softly, and you then realized what he was doing. You had spent so long believing someone else’s words, and fighting for someone else’s plans, that you had totally forgotten who you were. The First Order had taken the spark that drove you to join in the first place, and doused it with water. Hux had seen tiny snippets of you, back on your home planet, when you went to strike your mother, in the meeting when you directly defied him, when you faced down an injured Kylo Ren, and in the months since the Resistance ran off and hid somewhere deep in the galaxy’s outer rim. He was trying to show you that it was okay, that he wanted to see you. He wanted the flame that was you. 

“I found my place.” You turned to face him, and with the most honest expression you could force, you let your emotions through. “With you.” You choked out, and Hux kissed you, pulling your head to face him. 

When Hux released you, you were struggling for breath, wanting so badly to pull him back to you and never let go again. He moved then, pulling your arms down from their bondings, rubbing the blood back into each of them gently, before picking you up and placing you on the bed. He crawled over you then kissing you anywhere he could reach. You closed your eyes and just let yourself feel. 

As he moved around you, he pulled off the bands on your ankles and wrists, then he stood and moved back to the wooden box, placing them back in it for safekeeping. He hesitated, then pulled out a thin white strip of leather and bunched it in his hands. 

He returned to your side, and showed you the object, he grinned down at your dialated eyes and clipped the leash to your collar. You bit your lip at you looked down at it, one side connected to you, the other connected to him. 

Hux wrapped the white leather around his fist, and pulled, pulling you up into a kneeling position, your front pressed to his. He hooked his finger into the metal loop of the collar and held you there, his breath fanning over your face gently. You stared up at him reverently and he just watched you, the two of you soaking in the sight of the other. 

“You will always have a place by my side, (Y/n). I promise you that.” He whispered and you smiled, dropping your head to rest on his shoulder as best you could with his hold on you. He pulled on you gently and your head came back up to meet his eyes. “On your stomach.” He ordered, and you felt your stomach clench as you obeyed, his hand releasing some slack to allow you to move. 

When you were comfortable, your arms bracing you on the mattress, your hips in the air and your legs spread to balance you. Hux twisted the leash in his fist again until it was just tight, then his hands rested on your hips. You wiggled your hips as you felt his clothed pelvis press against you. 

His hands gripped your hips tightly and you stilled at the silent warning, one hand leaving you to unbutton his slacks. You couldn’t see him, but you could hear him stroking himself slowly at the sight of you. “General, please.” You whined and his hand on your hip tugged sharply on the leash, cutting off the breath in your throat. 

“Silence.” He ordered and you bit your lip, resorting to bunching your hands in the sheets to keep from begging him any more. Hux either took pity on you, or himself, and finally, finally after so long slid into you. You both groaned, eyes fluttering shut as you adjusted to his size again. 

He was still for a long time, both of you panting with need. When he did move, it was impossible to keep quiet. You moaned his name like a prayer and with each thrust, you chanted his name again and again. 

“Kriff, (Y/n). I shouldn’t have left you for so long.” He growled and you whined in response. One hand scrambling behind you to reach for him. As he continued to move in you slowly, his right hand leaving his hip to intwine over yours and pin it beside your head. This forced him to lean over you, his sweat covered abdomen sliding against your back with each movement of his hips against yours. 

The next moment you felt yourself being flipped onto your back. Hux knelt above you, your legs on either side of his hips. He had slipped out of you at this point and the lack of stimulation had you whining quietly. “Please Sir. I.. I need.” He nodded, repositioning himself at your entrance before driving into you. 

You hands found his back and you dug your nails into his back causing him to grunt. He allowed you this, rewarding you with a sharp thrust. Hux pressed his chest to yours, and you moved one hand from his back to his hair, tugging at the strands. To your surprise, Hux moaned loudly, head dropping to your shoulder. You did it again and he chuckled, breath hot on your neck as he turned to nibble on your ear. 

“Careful Darling, you are playing with fire.” He warned, his voice sending heat directly to your core bringing you just seconds from the edge. You smirked, turning your head to moan into his ear, then pulled his earlobe into your lips like he had done to yours. 

“I’m not afraid of getting burned.” You panted, tugging on his hair again. It wasn’t long after that that you felt your core clench and your head was thrown back. Hux followed soon after, a loud roar muffled by the skin of your shoulder as he released his warmth into you. 

When the two of you had calmed, and Hux had gone soft within you, he sat up, reaching behind your boneless neck to undo the collar. Much like when he put it on, it took a few seconds for the effect to wear off, and when it did, you almost choked on the feeling of everything coming back at once. 

Hux returned to your side after placing the collar and leash back in the box, and he curled you into his side. You traced shapes on his chest as he laid there, one of your legs thrown over his now naked hips, one of his arms around your shoulder playing with the marks of his teeth he had “unintentionally” left there.

You laid above the sheets, the two of you plenty warm both from your activities and the warm air of the planet. You rested your hand on Hux’s chest, feeling his heart beating under the skin there, and also the feeling of the Force running in him. It was still so strange to you how one could have the Force in them, but not able to use it.   
“I can almost hear your mind running.” He rumbled, and you looked up to him, pulling your hand away from his chest and tucking it between you as you blushed. 

“I was feeling the Force in you.” You replied and he hummed in thought. “And your heartbeat.” You added and he laughed lightly. You decided you loved the sound. 

“Yes, despite what many would have you believe, I do have one.” You frowned at his joke and sat up, one hand on his chest again as you held yourself above him. He looked up at you with a curious tilt to his head. He brushed his hand along your back and arm, the one on the other side of him behind his head. “Darling, I’m kidding.” He said, a smile on his face. You nodded, returning to his side sighing as you did. 

“It only worries me.” He snorted at the words and held you tightly. 

“The fact I have a heart worries you?” He asked incredulously and you smacked him gently. He returned the action with one of his own on your already sore behind. “Why would that worry you?” He asked, quieter this time, his hand returning to stroke your arm. 

“It means you can die.” You said after a few beats of silence. His hand stopped, and then the next moment he was over you, his arms braced on either side of your face, his legs straddling your lap. Despite your lack of clothes, the motion was more comforting than sexual. Hux looked down at you, one hand brushing your cheek gently. 

“(Y/n), I can count on one hand the amount of times someone has tried to kill me, and even less than that have actually made it anywhere in my vicinity. _You_ on the other hand,” He said, tapping your nose, causing you to giggle, and him to smile. “Have nearly died in my arms no less than twice.” You scrunch your nose up at him.

“Twice!?” You scoffed, pushing him off of you, and then quickly climbing to straddle his hips, his hands coming to brace your hips. “I have only nearly died on you once.” You corrected, crossing your arms over your chest defiantly. He raised an eyebrow at you.

“I am counting the incident where you slipped coming off of the command shuttle when we landed here.” He said, and for a moment you thought he was serious, when his face broke into a large grin, you stared at him in shock.

“Oh my stars. General.... Did you just try to make a joke?” You said with a laugh and his face fell slightly, you leaned down and kissed his nose before flopping down to his side, curling yourself back in on his side. He held you and kissed your head.

“Well, you did laugh.” He pointed out and you laughed again, resting your head on his chest as you closed your eyes. 

“More out of pity than anything.” You retorted and he scoffed out an ‘I’m sure’ before he too fell silent. 

You thought he had fallen asleep with how silent he was, but when he spoke it didn’t surprise you. “Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise.” You didn’t dare say that you felt the wave of worry roll off of him.


	3. A mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's worst fear comes true, but she doesn't have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I wrote this originally during my winter break from College, when school started up again I was smacked in the face with responsibility from both school and work (I was working when I wasn't in school, and when I wasn't doing either of those things I was sleeping)   
> BUT School is out for the summer, and I have a ton of time to write. I may go off for two weeks while I travel to the UK but other than that! This story should be finished before the end of July!

When you wake the next morning, you expect Hux’s space next to you to be empty, but you are pleasantly surprised to find his arm still holding you to his chest. You wake and silently slip out of his hold, your feet hitting the cold stone floor as you stretched. A shiver of delighted pain rushed through you as you felt the soreness from the night before ripple through your muscles. You sighed, pulling a dressing gown from a chair and draping the thin, nearly sheer fabric over your shoulders before making your way out into the covered balcony connected to the master chambers. Celestine’s fur jingled, signaling her arrival. 

You bend slightly, carding your hands through her fur before her attention is taken by something else, and she darts off into the bushes. You laugh, shaking your head and make your way over to the railing, sitting on it, and draping your legs over the side. The balcony has a lovely view of the lake, and you lean against a pole, letting yourself enjoy the quiet of the presunrise planet. 

Before you know it, two arms snake around your waist and you sit up, turning your head to see Hux’s profile as he looks out over the lake with you. “You stayed.” You say quietly, not wanting to break the moment you found yourself in. 

Hux hums softly, bending to kiss your shoulder. “You sound surprised.” He says, voice still low with sleep. You suppress the shiver that the sound causes, but not enough that he doesn’t feel it. He smirks against your shoulder and you feel his hands move from your hips to your upper thighs. He applies enough pressure to move them apart and allow one of his hands to trace along your mound gently.

“I thought you would have work to do this morning.” You pant out, one hand reaching up to grip the back of his head as yours fell to his shoulder, your eyes sliding closed as he teased your entrance. 

Hux ghosted his lips along your neck, the dressing gown falling carelessly down your arms. “And miss waking up to this? Not a chance.” He latched on to the pulse point as he slipped one finger into your heat, slowly moving it within you. He took his time, not rushing anything as he roved around your body. 

A needy wimper left your lips as you gripped onto him tighter and he chuckled. “Hux, please.” He moved away from you at that to allow you to turn in his arms and to allow him to stand between your legs. You wrapped them around him and he lifted you easily, allowing him to move you to lay back on the bed. 

Hux’s hands pushed the dressing gown all the way down off your shoulders and then held himself above you, looking down at you reverently. You stared up at him and lifted one arm lazily to cup his face. He leans into your hand and you smile. Hux leans down to kiss you and you let him, your eyes happily closing as you feel his lips connect to yours. 

Suddenly, the sound of a baby crying in the distance had you freezing. Hux felt it, and he pulled away curiously. “Darling?” He asks inquisitively and he moves as you sit up. 

“Did you hear that?” You ask quietly, the only noise in the silent room coming from the open windows. 

 

“Hear what?” He asks, hand subconsciously reaching toward the nightstand where he kept his blaster at all times. You had objected to the weapon being within arms reach, recalling for him the night you nearly stunned him in your home. He had simply smiled and pointed out that you had, in fact, not shot him. 

You pushed up off the bed, Hux watching you carefully as you made your way toward the balcony, the sound echoing again. You started, darting around a corner to follow the noise, panic rising unknowingly in your chest. The cries had turned to screams, and your heart was aching. _I’m coming, I’m here._

As you rounded the corner, a dark haze fell over the world and you stared in shock as the scene before you played out. Hux was running from the main concourse, blaster in hand, and a small bundle in his arms. He desperately tried shushing the cries of the baby in his arms as his blaster fired in the other direction. A bolt flew dangerously close to his head and the scream you wanted to let out was stuck as you watched him fire back. 

The threat apparently neutralized, he calmed for a moment only to plant a sweet kiss on the child’s forehead. You could have sworn you saw a tear fall from his reddened eyes, but it was soon wiped away to a cool expression as Hux squared off against an unseen threat. 

A voice, garbled and unsure entered the vision, but you couldn’t make out what it said. You only heard Hux’s reply. “You will have to go through me first.” He hissed out as he clutched the bundle tightly to his chest. The cries grew only louder and you desperately wanted to reach out, but you found yourself rooted in place by a force signature not your own. 

The hold on you forced you to watch as the battle unfolded. For a time, it seemed like Hux was holding his own, but to your horror, that was short lived as a bolt collided with his leg, bringing him to a knee. He continued to fight, firing another blast at his attackers, sweat beading on his forehead, and blood seeping into the sandstone beside his useless leg. Another shot, and the blaster is shot from his hands and skitters into the bushes. 

Badly burned and bleeding, Hux uses his remaining strength to hold the child close to his chest, kissing the top of her head softly. Your heart broke to see that he was indeed now crying. Not of fear, but anger, and loss.   
A shapeless form blocked your view and took the bundle from his arms before moving back, another shape moving into view. A blaster was placed to Hux’s chest as he sneered up at the form, a distorted voice again echoing against the terracotta pillars. Hux spat at the voice and you wanted to hit him. 

“The Empire will never fall. Kill me, do it. You will see that as long as my blood lives, the Empire will never fall.” He presses his chest into the barrel of the blaster, and you watched in horror as the trigger is pulled and Hux jerks once, before falling forward, the shapeless forms moving out of the room. 

The force hold let you go and you stumbled forward falling to your knees as you reached the lifeless form that was your General. Your hands pulled him up from the ground, his head set in your lap as you rocked him gently. You hadn’t realized you were chanting his name, broken by sobs until a voice cut you off. 

Looking up, you saw Anakin standing over the pair of you, looking down with mild disinterest. “Tell me.... Tell me this can be changed.” You growled out, glaring up at the apparition before you. 

“It can be changed.” He says easily and your heart warms, one hand petting the phantom that was leaning on your knees. “So long as he doesn’t know about the child.” Your heart plummets again and you shake your head. 

“What?” You asked incredulously. Soon the images around you fell away like sand and you stood, glaring at the young man before you. 

“Hux learns of the child, he dies.” He says, returning your glare in full force. For some reason, it causes you to step back at the furiosity in his eyes. “It is not that difficult to understand.” 

“Why. Why would he die because he learns about his daughter. It makes no sense.” You spit back. He smirks, eyes traveling down your body at the now open and exposed gown you had forgotten you were wearing. You wrap the fabric around you as he steps forward, using every ounce of strength in you not to move away as he cups your hip and face. 

“Let me tell you something... _Empress_ ,” He sneers at the title and you narrow your eyes. “It may be difficult for someone... well... someone like you to understand... But when your family loves you, they will do everything they can to protect you... and never betray you.” You feel hot tears burn in your eyes at the jab and you more than anything wish he was real so you could run him through with your saber more than once. “When Hux meets his daughter... he makes a promise to protect her with his life, to be different from his father before him. Armitage Hux is not a man to go back on his word. Unfortunately, that leads to his downfall.” You pull away from Anakin at that, stepping away and turning your back on him.   
“So, what, he learns about his daughter and he’s marked for death!?” You nearly scream, turning to face him angrily. 

“Yes.” The word tears a growl from your throat. “Keep the child a secret, and he lives.” You stop pacing angrily and glare at him. 

“What’s the catch.” You sneer at him, and he smirks, turning to walk toward the balcony, looking at the timestopped world around you. 

“Smart girl.” He turns to smirk at you over his shoulder before pulling a flower from a crawling vine. “The catch, is that he eventually finds out his beloved Empress lied to him about the child, and he tears apart the galaxy looking for you both.” Your heart goes cold at the words and you shake your head. 

“Why would he look for both of us?” You ask quietly, not really wanting him to answer. 

“Because you need to run. Once you start to show, you must run, or risk him finding out about your little secret.” He presses a finger to his lips for emphasis and you nearly gag. 

“There is no other way?” You say nearly silently. He shakes his head and chuckles, the sound menacing in the silent vision. 

“Unless you wish to risk your lover’s life by telling him, or endanger the galaxy by stopping the problem before it starts.” He walks toward you, a hand landing on your abdomen. “Whatever you decide, decide quickly. I say that you have about twelve weeks before you start to show.” He steps away from your shocked expression, his evil smile morphing and distorting as the vision starts to fade. 

As you come back to yourself, you scream in furious anger, knees dropping to the ground as hot tears fell from your eyes. Your hands brace you on the stone floor and soon the familiar hands of Hux are around your middle, pulling you to him. You thrash wildly in his arms trying to break free, wanting to run headfirst into the lake and silence the suddenly too loud room.   
You can hear Hux ordering you to still but every instinct is screaming to run. You recognize a door opening to your right and you are thrust back into the vision, flinching from the sound, eyes looking desperately for the little bundle of the child still growing within you. Black fills your vision as Kylo pulls you from Hux’s grip. He stares into your wild eyes and with a sudden set of his jaw, waves a hand over your head and you slip into silent blackness.   
______________

Hux watched in horror as you slumped in Kylo’s arms. “What in the Kriffing hell was that?” He snarled, watching as the large man easily held you in his arms. 

“A force vision. It must have spooked her.” Kylo responds easily, beginning to walk from the room expecting Hux to follow, which he did. 

“I thought you had taught her to control them.” Hux seethed and Kylo simply grunted. 

“Some visions rattle even the most experienced of force users.” He responds as he carries your limp body down a series of halls to the meditation room. 

“Will she-” Kylo cut him off before he could finish by opening the doors with his force and turning to face the General cooly. 

“She will be fine. Leave us.” He commands before the doors close behind him with a resounding clang of the lock. 

Hux sputtered as the large doors were closed in his face. He made to pound on the door, but his wrist was grabbed by a black glove clad on. He turned to glare at the face and was met with not one, but all five of the knights of Ren. “On what authority do you-” The figure lifted a hand and pulled down the mask covering their face to reveal a young woman. 

“General. She will be fine. Master (y/n) has endured a vision she does not wish to accept. When a user does this, their own mind will reject what they have learned, and it can incapacitate them. You have my word that she will be fine.” 

Hux wrenched his arm away from the woman who seemed unphased by his anger. “And what good is your word?” He retorted, absently rubbing his wrist where he had been grabbed. As he watched, each of the knights knelt, one hand becoming a fist and crossing over their chest to land on their heart. Their heads bowed all but the woman. 

“Master (Y/n) is a Knight of Ren, and will soon be Empress. We are both her comrades and her protectors. Just as we are yours. Have faith in Master Ren.” Hux nodded, and the Knights rose. As they did, they moved into positions along the corridor and by the door as a type of guard. The young woman nodded in response to Hux’s silent thanks before replacing her mask and moving to her position directly in front of the door. 

Hux watched a moment longer before making his way down the hall to his study, worry clouding his mind as he moved farther and farther from your door. 

_________________

When you woke, you were no longer on the terrace, and the sent of Corellian incense flooded your senses. Sheepishly you sat up to see Kylo meditating on his mat before you. You moved into position, slipping into a meditative stance as you both sat in silence for a moment longer. 

His voice made you jump and you opened your eyes as he spoke. “The Vision. What was is about.” He demanded and you shifted uncomfortable. Anakin said nothing about Kylo knowing. 

“I was visited again by Anakin Skywalker.” You began, having already told him of the previous vision. 

“He spoke again about your supposed child saving the galaxy.” Kylo supplied and you nodded. “Something is different now.” He corrects and again you nod. 

“He showed me Hux being killed while defending her.” You pushed out, the images flashing in your mind again. “He can’t know about her.” You said quietly and Kylo Hummed, your eyes drawing up to his at the sound. 

“This is indeed troubling. Hux is an observant man. He will notice if you were pregnant.” You appreciate the attempt at a joke but don’t laugh, your heart heavy. Kylo huffs and moves to stand, walking over to the small shrine he has created and lights another cone of scent, the sweet smell of a Parnassos flower flooding the room. You recognize the scent from the same flower growing in your greenhouse. You smile at the memory and Kylo return to his mat. 

“That being said,” He continues “He would be more suspicious if you suddenly disappeared for nine months.” You nodded in agreement, seeing the impossible position you were now in. “So I suppose we must think of another plan.” He smirks and you raise an eyebrow at his sudden change in attitude. 

“What are you thinking?” You ask curiously and he just smirks wider. You don’t like when Kylo smirks, because it usually ends up with something exploding. 

 

*^*^* ONE WEEK LATER *^*^*

 

The palace was alive with droids and people alike rushing around as the final preparations for the coronation were finalized. First Order flags of black and red broke up the white columns of the main palace of Naboo. You had decided not to have the ceremony at the secluded summer palace as it would only serve to bring attention to the hideout. 

You stood with Hux in the main dressing room of the Queen’s quarters, helping him into his dress uniform. The stark white uniform was much like the lighter uniform he wore before, only now with all of it’s adornments and epulats, he looked ever the officer he was. You felt a small shiver of fear roll down you as he checked his collar in the mirror, remembering how only a few years ago you would have shaken in your shoes to see him walk past you, a nameless face in a crowd of thousands. Now, you were slated to be his wife, not officially, but in his heart and mind. 

He watched you in the mirror as you looked at him in his full regalia. “Darling, you should be getting dressed soon as well.” He commented, the black shift over your figure hiding you from view. You had picked up the habit of brushing your hand over your stomach, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Kylo Ren. He would give you a look, and you would drop the hand moments before Hux would see. It was maddening not being able to tell the man you loved that his child was growing within you. And subconsciously, you may have been trying to signal to him to ask. 

The offending hand dropped from your abdomen as he turned and you smiled sweetly at him. He returned it and held his hand out to you. You stepped forward and set your hand in his, letting him pull you up onto the small raised platform with him. The black shift covering you contrasted violently with the white of his uniform, and it nearly represented the war you were fighting in yourself. 

There was always a war within you, always a fight to be had. You wished that for once, just once, the war would be quelled. Your mind drifted back to the collars and the leash Hux had bought for you and you nearly asked for him to put them on you. But should a fight break out tonight, you wanted to be ready. 

Hux held you close to him and for a moment you saw the fight warring within him as well. You reached out with your signature and saw that he wanted to ask you something, but he wasn’t willing to just yet. 

“I do remember telling you not to do that.” He said as he pressed his forehead against yours. 

“You think so loudly.” You retorted, fixing a medal on his chest as he hummed at you. 

“The footfalls of a cat sound loud when you press your ear to the floor.” He retorted back as he tilted up your head and raised an eyebrow at you. You smiled innocently and pressed up on your toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He rolled his eyes and let you step away from him. 

You moved around to the other side of the room to your wardrobe, opening it and letting the black ensemble of your knighthood fall to the floor. You sighed, wishing that you could stand beside Hux as his loyal lover, but it was safer this way. Safer as one of the crowd. 

The first layer was a thick black shift. A slit ran up the sides to your hips that gave you enough room to move in a fight. A set of black trousers covered your legs and stuffed into a pair of black leather boots, moulded to fit your feet like a second skin. Over the shift was a tight bodice that protected your abdomen from nearly anything.

When Kylo had given it to you, he had nodded in support as you listened to him explain the purpose of each portion. Your arms were covered, the scars hidden carefully under leather and black tunic. The final touch was a black hood that was tied to the leather top of the bodice, and a pair of black tied gloves that tied onto the sleeves. 

You clipped your saber to your belt and sighed, pulling the black hood up over your head, and the mask within it up over your nose. All that remained are your (e/c) eyes piercing through the inky black of your uniform. 

Returning to Hux’s side, he stood in amazed shock, staring at you with unbidden awe. Nervously you shifted your weight from side to side, looking to the ground. “I feel ridiculous.” You say, the words muffled by the cowl you wore. 

Hux stepped down off of the dias and came to hold your hips in his hands. As he gripped you, his left hand brushed against the hilt of your saber. His hand halted and he brushed against it again. “May I see it?” He asked quietly. You had never showed Hux the weapon, after your night together, and then your fit, you had totally forgotten to show him. You nodded, stepping away from him to give you space to activate the blade. 

You kept eye contact with him as you pulled the silver blade from your black cloak and let it’s weight comfort you. After a moment, the hum of the blade filled the room, and the crackling light reflected off of his chest full of medals like starlight. You brought the blade up between the two of you letting the blades on the hilt bisect your view of each other. 

Hux’s breath hitched, his eyes drifting along the blade like it was the most incredible thing he had ever seen, and coming from a man who had seen the edge of the galaxy three times over, it was a compliment. “You made this?” He asked breathlessly and you nodded sheepishly in response. He shook his head in amazement and you deactivate the blade, letting the white light disappear. The room seemed suddenly too dark, but it wasn’t all the way uninviting. 

You placed the silver metal hilt into his hand and he carefully grabbed it, turning it over in his hands as you stepped away. In his hand, the weapon looked all the more regal, all the more deadly. It was strange that this is what you thought, considering the fact that he didn’t know how to turn the damn thing on. 

Hux handled the weapon carefully, like he did when he touched you and you smiled. The saber was an extension of you, and Hux was treating it that way. You watched as he felt it in his hands, turning it and letting it catch the dim lights of the mid morning sun. “This is... a formidable weapon.” he breathed, handing it back to you. 

You took it from him and clipped it back to your waist. “Only when the one wielding it has experience.” You responded tightly, your fear of fighting with the saber resurfacing as the ever present nagging worry of an attack reared its ugly head. 

Hux sighed and stepped forward, hands resting on the side of your ribs “Even a child can fire a blaster and hit his mark.” Hux supplied and you felt your heart clench at the statement. You pushed away from him, a look of surprise painting his features. 

“(Y/n), I didn’t mean to offend you-” He started but you just shook your head stepping back another step. 

“I... I need to go. Master Ren is calling me.” You lied, moving in a wide circle around him as he called your name. It pained you to see him so confused, but you ignored it, rushing out into the hall and down toward the main chambers. 

Hux hadn’t known what he was saying, or how it would affect you, but it still hurt like hell, and you were pissed. Your anger had your brow setting in an angry snarl. Those who passed you in the hall shrank away in fear at the black mass moving down the hall, eyes widening at the sight of a Knight of Ren, not only that, but a _new_ Knight of Ren. As far as they were concerned there was five, six if you include Kylo. And now here you were at seven. 

As you fumed walking down the hall, you found your feet carrying you not to the chambers as you had originally wanted, but towards a training arena. You stopped, staring at the large room in amazement. You had seen it before in passing, but never really looked at it. Now you step into the room and turn as you take in the gradure. 

As you do, a black shape in the corner has you freezing, and on instinct pull your saber out and activate it. The shape does the same and you sigh when red light fills the room. “Master Ren, you startled me.” You supplied, deactivating the weapon at your side. He doesn’t and you feel danger rise in the back of your throat. 

“You should have been aware of me the moment you walked into the room, but you are distracted.” He scolded and you dropped your head in shame slightly. “Activate your weapon.” He orders and you start, staring up at him in shock. 

“What?” You gasp, stepping back as he moves into the corral.

“You are _distracted_.” He growls and the sound forces you to take a few hurrying steps back. His helmet has been replaced and designed, the new facade is more menacing than his original and you had to admit, that though you knew the face behind the durasteel and vocoder, it was still a horrifying sight and suddenly his comment about becoming so fierce that just seeing you would strike fear into the hearts of all made so much sense. 

“Master Ren, please.” You say, holstering your weapon, hoping to deter him from attacking. Subconsciously, your hand drifted to your abdomen, protecting the unborn child within you. 

“You think that because you are pregnant an attacker will spare you? You think that because you hold the child of the most powerful man in the Galaxy in your womb that someone will not take the first chance to run you through?” He steps forward and you skitter back, tripping over your feet and falling to the ground. His blade swings and stops just above your throat. You turn your head from the intense heat while he leans forward to growl into your face. “Activate. Your. Weapon.” 

You pull the hilt from your cloak and activate it, clashing your blade with his and pushing it- and him- off of you as you rise to your feet. A sudden surge of anger and rage at the thought someone would hurt the daughter growing within you. 

You strike first, your blade swinging through the air and casting fractals of light all around you. The red from Kylo’s saber as he counters echos the red you see in your eyes. You can feel Kylo smirk behind the mask and you want to wipe it from his face. Your hand shoots out and he is thrown back, but keeps his stance. 

Kylo settles into the ground, his knees bending and you do the same. The two of you stare at each other, heart hammering as you watch the chaotic shimmer of his blade. He charges and you wait until the last moment to duck out of his way and swing your blade back, he counters, meeting your strike with a block. You spin with the blade, pushing up with your force to launch you over his head as he strikes at mid level where you were just standing. 

You land roughly, rolling to lessen the impact, and when you come up on your knees, you swing at his ankles. He dives away from you and you growl angrily at his taunting laugh. You stand and rush at him, dragging your blade behind you before launching up and swinging it forward. You are suddenly caught in air, and you sputter at the constriction. Your saber falls to the ground and deactivates. Kylo pulls you in, bringing your face close to his mask. You grab at your throat at the unseen hand, glaring down at your master. 

“Be ready. It will happen today.” He says cryptically, letting you fall to the ground as he turns and walks out of the chamber, holstering his weapon as he does. You cough air back into your lungs as you glare daggers into his back. He had gotten you angry, then toyed with you. You were never going to go up against a force user like him in battle. He was the strongest of his kind. 

You didn’t have the time to contemplate his message before you heard the fanfare resounding from the main chambers, calling all to witness the coronation. You sighed, picking yourself up from the floor and dusting yourself off. Whatever the case, you needed to be ready for anything.


	4. A Refugee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (((Brace yourself for pregnancy fears!)))
> 
> Reader's worst fears come true, and Kylo's plan goes into effect.

The walk to the chambers where the coronation was to be held seemed so much shorter than you remembered as your feet carried you unconsciously to the gathering place of the knights of ren. The rest of the group milled silently by the side doors of the chamber, and just behind them your eyes landed on the form of Hux, his hands pulling at his gloves in a nearly imperceptible sign of nervousness. 

You made your way over, pushing through the knights until you reached his side. You wanted to apologize to Hux for storming out on him, but the current moment, you were not to show that you knew each other. As far as everyone else was concerned, you, and the seventh knight were two entirely different entities. The official story of the day was that _You_ you were sick in bed, devastated to have to miss the coronation, but that you were watching it on holovision in your private chambers. Hux looked down to you and you reached out with the force to grab one of his hands gently. 

The side of Hux’s lips quirked up slightly as he felt it and you pulled away at his silent acceptance of your apology. Hux moved to speak, but Kylo approached from behind you, silencing him. You bowed your head respectively as he took your place beside Hux. 

“I want you to be personally escorted by Valda,” You smirked at the name that the knights had chosen as your alias, it means ‘rule and power’. “I believe that showing there is another knight of ren, one charged with personally protecting the emperor, will ensure your safety.” Something within you urged you to question this choice, but you quieted the feeling and nodded. 

Kylo nodded to you again and then left without a word. You were still pissed at him for toying with you earlier, but this was not the time to quarrel with him. The rest of the knights lined up in front of the doors, Kylo Ren leading them. You stepped into place next to Hux and before you knew it, the doors opened. 

The Empirical Anthem began to play and the first set of councilmen and representatives from the other planets within the empire moved down the aisle and found their seats behind the large coronation chair. The procession moved on, and as the seconds ticked by they felt like hours. Once this was over, Hux was safer than ever, and the Empire was restored. But in these next few moments, he was as vulnerable as he has ever been. It was with a horrific jolt as you began to move that you realized that you were the last line of defense. 

As you began to panic, Hux speaks quietly, barely audible over the anthem. “I wish you could walk beside me as my beloved, not as my protection.” He says quietly. 

“It’s safer this way.” You respond, eyes scanning the crowd, listening intently as the Knights speak to each other through the force. Most of their words are to check in on each other. You nearly smile as they all send you praise of how well you are doing. 

“You would be safer as my wife. None would touch you then.” He replies bitterly. You turn to him and furrow your brows.

“Then why haven’t you asked me to marry you?” You ask, echoing his bitterness, but only confusion shows on your face. 

Hux smirked, glancing at you from the corner of his eyes. “Would you believe me if I told you I was afraid you would say no?” You nearly laugh at the absurdity, you shake your head looking forward, but when he doesn’t laugh you look back at him in surprise. 

“You were afraid I would say...no? Hux.” You breathe and he dips his head slightly. 

“There are very few things that bring me fear” He pauses collecting his thoughts as you reach the final few feet before the two of you are to split, allowing the coronation to commence, “and losing you are all of them.” 

Hux’s words make you freeze and your hand instinctively goes to your stomach and you quickly remove it, rushing to your position as the Master of ceremonies began speaking. Your mind began to wander and a rough grip on the back of your neck has you startling.

Your eyes shift to the side and you lock eyes with the mask of Kylo Ren. _Focus, it is about to happen._ Your chest tightens and you glance around the crowd. You must have zoned out long enough for the main portion of the coronation to take place, because as you turn your attention back to Hux, he is taking the oath of the Empire. 

“Do you swear, for as long as you shall live you will protect the Empire and those who live within it.” The officiant begins. 

“I swear.” Hux echos. 

“Do you swear, for as long as your bloodline shall live that there will be peace and harmony in the Galaxy.” 

“I swear.” 

“As is your duty, and the duty of those who came before you, should it be required of you to give your life in service to the Galaxy, are you prepared to make this sacrifice.” These words hit you in a way you aren’t suspecting, and you watch as Kylo’s mask turns to you slightly. 

Hux steels his features and clenches his jaw, no doubt being thrown back to his oath as an officer not many years ago. He takes a breath, his voice loud and proud in the suddenly silent room. “Always.” 

One word and, almost as if compelled by a common energy, the room erupts into cheers, breaking tradition of the solemn event and statement. You have to force yourself to remain quiet, but allow yourself the small victory of a bright smile thankful for the mask to protect your innocence. 

As the roar of the crowd dies down you watch as Hux drinks it in, the fantasy you told him playing in your head as you watched the head Council member take the golden laurels with burnt golden trim and red gems that looked like berries from their place on a table to the side of the dias. He holds it in the air, showing the crowd as Hux kneels on a pillow, and the crown is hovered over his orange head. 

“With the power given to me by the members of the High Council, and by decree of the gathered planetary leaders, I present the title of Emperor of the known Galaxy to Armitage Hux, General of the First Order, Defender of the people, and protector of the Empire. Long may he reign.” And with that he lowers the crown to his head, and Hux stands. 

The crowd begins to cheer, but you don’t hear it as your mind is blocked out by Kylo’s voice. _Now_. You move before you know why and push Hux to the side, just as a blaster bolt takes out the head councilman. You stand above Hux pulling your saber from the side of you as you glare down at him. “I _told_ you this would happen.” You sneer as he stands up behind you. 

“So you did.” He responded pulling a blaster from his side. You grab his wrist and push it back under his coat. 

“You need to go.” You command staring him down. 

“I am going to fight.” He snaps back. You duck and push him over behind the throne as more blasters begin to fire, the screams in the crowd yelling about Resistance. Your eyes burn with anger as you glare back at him. 

“For once in your life. Listen to what I have to say and run. You are worth more to the Galaxy alive than you ever will be dead. Do as I say and RUN.” You nearly scream at him, the vision Anakin showed you burning behind your eyes as you see blasters fire all around you. “Please” you beg, voice breaking. Hux finally seems to understand that there is more to this than he knows and he nods. He leans forward, gently ghosting his lips over yours as he pulls away and takes cover behind a door, then finally runs through it and out of danger. 

You turn back to the main fight, anger and desperation pushing you to come out from behind the chair and walk confidently down the aisle. The bolts begin flying toward you but with a wave of your hand the flew into the walls beside you. You twisted your wrist igniting the saber in it as you did. You let it hum by your side for a few moments before stalking forward. You were acutely aware that the cameras were still rolling around you, the droids operating them having trained the lenses at the action. 

Some began to run from you but one took the chance and rushed you. You shot out your hand and lifted him off his feet holding him in the air a few moments and then tossing him to the side. Another blaster is fired and it hits you in the shoulder. You hiss in pain, the shot pulling your hood and mask down. You turn towards the man who shot you and to your surprise you see Poe eyes wide as he recognizes you. 

“Poe?” you breathe, your saber drooping in your grip. His blaster lowers, and points down toward the ground. You stare in shock at him as the two of you see each other for the first time in weeks. “How did... where.” He opened his mouth to answer but a sudden explosion drew your attention to the camera droids which had just been shot out. Your brow furrowed in confusion, thinking that televising this event was crucial for both sides. 

You eyes land on Kylo as he makes eye contact with you and you put together instantly that this is a part of his plan. He reaches a hand out to you and you suddenly feel weak. You saber drops from your hand as you try to fight it, but without the amount of power that Kylo holds, you succumb easily and soon your eyes go dark and you fall to the ground. 

^*^*^*^*

When you wake you are in a ship, laying on a bench. You open your eyes and Poe is sitting across from you, wringing his hands as he hangs his head. You shift, swinging your legs over the side of the bench and sit up, hissing as your shoulder burns. Poe looks up in surprise and shifts to your side checking a set of bandages on your side. “Sorry about that, I didn’t know it was you.” He says softly as you turn away from him, inspecting the cuffs on your wrist. They are force suppressing, not cancelling, and you are very thankful for it. 

“That was kind of the point.” you shoot back gritting your teeth at the sudden sting. 

Poe smiles awkwardly then returns to his seat. “I...I didn’t know that you... ya know.. The force.” He says with a cough and an awkward rub to the back of his neck. 

“Not like I was going to let everyone know. Not exactly a friendly time for force users.” You say with a shake of the cuffs. 

“Sorry, protocol.” He moves to take them off but you move away from him, thankful for the break the cuffs provide. 

“How many... how many are left?” You ask cautiously. Poe shakes his head. 

“Don’t ask that. Not enough.” He says quietly. “From what you saw on Craite... there are fewer than that left.” He shakes his head. “And fewer after today.” 

“I’m sorry-” You start but he holds up a hand. 

“You didn’t kill anyone. You barely touched Martin, just banged him up a bit.” Poe smiles “He’s flying this ship actually.” You look up to the bridge and see the back of his head. You nod and sit back in your seat.

“How did you get into the coronation. Everyone was verified by the knights of ren. We had so much security.” You ask curiously. 

Poe furrowed his brow. “There was a data file sent to us. An old schematic of the castle from the days of Queen Padme, nearly a Hundred years old. Told us about a secret passage through the mountains let out in some sort of training arena. I have no idea how we didn’t run into someone, but we could have walked right in, no problem.” You set your jaw and nearly curse. Of course you were lead to the training room, you felt Poe coming. 

Kylo was there to distract you, to keep you from noticing them sneaking in. This was his plan all along. “Why did you take me?” You asked, standing and walking to a port to watch as the ship dropped from lightspeed on a planet you couldn’t name off the top of your head. 

“Leia said to. She said that you need our help. That you are in danger.” Poe stands and walks beside you. “I thought that they were controlling you when I saw you. You looked so.... scared.” He said quietly. You sigh and close your eyes as you turn to him. 

“You have no idea.” You say quietly as the ship begins to land. 

“Leia will want to see you. She’s been worried about you.” You nod, letting him lead you off the ramp and into the main compound doors. This must have been another abandoned rebel base, and luckily they seemed to have found it just in time. Poe leads you into the main compound and you try not to think about how few are left. Less than 300 you guessed. 

Leia smiled when she saw you, rushing up to you and throwing her arms around you. She pulled away and pointed a finger in your face shaking her head. “Don’t you _Ever_ scare me like that again young lady.” You laughed and she smiled, pulling you under her arm as she walked you into another area of the compound. 

She sat you down, and pulled out a key to the cuffs, pulling them off and dropping them to the side. As soon as she did, she glanced to your stomach and you covered it with your hand. “How far along are you?” 

“A few weeks.” You said softly. “I think”.   
Leia sits up reaching out her hand, but stops just short of your stomach. “May I?” you nod and she places her hand on you abdomen. The feeling is warm, like a mother should feel like, and you sigh. You think back to your own mother, and the last thing she said to you. Tears begin to fall from your eyes and you desperately hold them in as Leia smiles. “I’d say a week exactly.” She says before looking up at you. When her eyes connect with your tears she pulled your head to her chest and she shushes you. 

Leia rocks you in her arms for a while, rubbing a hand over your back. You assume she is waiting for you to speak. “I don’t know if I can do this.” You say shakily. 

“No one knows that they can do this. Anyone who says they can is lying either to themselves or everyone else. Don’t be ashamed to be afraid. Do you know how scared I was when I found out about Ben? About how terrified Han was?” You feel a ghost of shame cover you at the guilt from Han’s death, but brush it off when she sighs. 

“When I found out I was pregnant for Ben, I was excited.” She leans back, letting you lean back as well. “But I was scared shitless. Han came from the streets, I was raised by nannies and maids much more than I was by my mother, and I was raised a princess. I had no idea how to raise a child, a normal child. Then to be told that he was force sensitive, not only that but as strong as my brother? As my father?” She shook her head again. 

“So what do I do?” You asked sadly. “I want to keep her. I need to keep her. She’s important.” 

“She?” asked curiously.

“I was told that she is a she. By Anakin.” Leia blinked in surprise but nodded. 

 

“I understand. My Advice, is that you hide here. That’s why Kylo asked of me.” You stare in surprise. “Oh don’t act like you didn’t figure that part out. He asked me to watch over you. To hide you and keep you safe. He said it was important. One of his very few and far between moments of light.” Leia stands and walks over to another door and opens it, revealing a staircase. “This is a bunker. We’ve spent some time making it comfortable, but if you need anything you let me know. It’s all yours. And when that baby of yours comes, it’ll be hers too. Whatever you need. Just ask.” 

You stare in shock as she opens the door, and then slowly stand, letting your hand fall to your stomach. “Leia, I... I can’t.” 

“Of course you can.” She said, brushing you off. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, effectively letting the conversation end. You took a breath and moved towards the stairs. Entering your new home.


End file.
